Release
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: follow up to Strong. Fayt no longer feels weak, but he isn't himself.


"I take it there are no changes in his condition."

Morning had come, blessing the day with warm sunshine. It had rained throughout the night, leaving the air pleasingly humid and heady with the scents of roses, lavender, rosemary, and lilacs. The birds of morning flitted from their tree branches, chirping out warnings and mating calls, but Luther paid them no heed for the moment, not with who had just greeted him.

Roughly six feet in front of him stood Maria Traydor and Sophia Esteed. The others in their traveling party had not yet risen for the day, and Luther deemed their temporary absences a relief. He did not wish to face the entire entourage about Fayt's condition. Maria and Sophia alone were difficult enough without anyone adding to the conversation, and both females were watching him expectantly. Luther fought back a sigh. He really did not wish to deal with them so early. If it were not for Fayt, Luther would have killed the two girls a long time ago. However, he had not eliminated them nor could he eliminate them. Too much was at stake.

"_Release it, Luther. Release everything you're feeling."_

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. He ignored the voice in his head, screaming at him. This was the first time he had heard it, and the one speaking sounded oddly enough like Fayt. "There is no change in his condition."

"_Paint the ground with their blood."_

"What is it that you're doing in there then?" Maria demanded. Luther resisted the urge to close the distance between him and the two girls just so he could smack Maria. No . . . he did not want to simply hit the former Quark leader. He desired to beat some sense into her for her inane questioning. She knew damn well everything he did. The ritual with the lavender oil was not an instant cure. It would take more time to heal Fayt in this manner than by simply hooking him up to a machine and having the machine do all the work. Of course, something in Fayt's body caused all machinery to go haywire, to become fried beyond repair, or even explode. Such occurrences were not acceptable in keeping everyone alive. Luther narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Blood . . . I desire blood . . ."_

"You know I do not answer to you, Maria Traydor," Luther growled out.

"And you know you're not helping him any," the blue-haired woman snapped back.

"_Sacrifice . . . give me a sacrifice. A life for a life. Two will be better."_

"_Silence!"_

"_I will only be silenced when you give me what I want."_

A chill stole over Luther in that single moment, making him forget his current argument with the female Fayt look-alike. Something, or someone, was attempting to try and control him. Luther sensed as much, and he refused to allow such a thing to happen. He blinked his eyes once then shook his head.

"Luther?"

"I do not have time to argue with you," he said. "Fayt needs me."

He whirled around then stormed back into the small cabin that served as his and Fayt's shelter. The moment he shut the door behind him, the desires for killing and bloodshed evaporated from his system, leaving him feeling cold and empty. Luther leaned against the solid wood door, slumping to the ground, and he gasped a little for air. What the hell had just happened to him?

"Luther."

He nearly jumped when he heard Fayt's voice. Immediately, he was on his feet and at the younger man's side. The Angel of Destruction lay awake, his green eyes clear and focused. Pain was absent from his features.

"Fayt?"

Luther could not believe what he was seeing. He had dreamt of this particular moment for weeks. His heart started to beat a little faster, and his breathing kicked up a notch yet something about this scene felt familiar, like he had lived through Fayt awakening like this once before.

"I'm awake."

"Fayt . . ."

"Luther . . . I can't feel my legs."

"What?"

Fayt turned his head, his expression calm and unattached.

"I can't feel my legs," he said.

"What? How?" Luther's thoughts tumbled around. He found he could not focus. Fayt could not move? It was impossible! He had not received an injury to his back!

"I don't know," Fayt replied, his voice low and soft. "I need you to do something for me."

"What? Name it. I'll do anything," Luther said. Panic welled within him. He could not bear the idea of Fayt never being able to move, and his mind still denied what Fayt had just told him. It had to be a dream. It simply had to be!

"Take me out of here."

"Take you out of here?" Luther frowned. "And where would you have me take you?"

Emerald eyes glowed warmly, and the most charismatic and warming of smiles touched upon pale, delicate-looking lips. The blue-haired man reached a hand up and brushed his fingers across Luther's cheek.

"Away from here. Please. There is something I have to teach you."

'Teach me . . .'

His arms wrapped around Fayt's waist, and he lifted the younger man up before he even realized what he was doing. A small voice argued he should not be taking Fayt anywhere, especially in his current condition. However, it was foolish to disobey Fayt when the lucid moments descended upon the younger man.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Luther asked, cradling Fayt close.

"I am," he replied, the same smile still upon his lips. The younger man practically snuggled closer to Luther. "Please. Let's go."

"As you wish," Luther murmured, carrying Fayt out into the sunshine and the fragrant air. The Angel of Destruction inhaled deeply, a contented sigh escaping him. Sophia and Maria were nowhere in sight. They were never where they could see Fayt in these particular instances. Luther found their disappearing acts to be most intriguing and irritating at the same time.

"Do not worry about them," Fayt murmured. "I've sent them away."

"You've sent them away?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "I've sent them away, and I've convinced the others to remain sleeping. They do not need to know what we are doing. Not yet."

"Fayt . . ."

"You wish to save the Eternal Sphere, yes?"

The question came from out of nowhere just as the change in Fayt's personality had, and Luther hesitated. He _did_ want to save the Eternal Sphere from his other creations, the Executioners and the Proclaimers and the Convictors, but he needed Fayt in order to do so. Out of the small traveling party, only Fayt possessed stronger destructive powers than the creations Luther had sent in for the sole purpose of wiping out anomaly data. Hell, it had been an Executioner that put Fayt in his current condition!

"I do," he murmured. Fayt nodded his head.

"I thought so," the younger man said in a soft voice. "To the hot springs first. You need to unwind."

"And after that?" Luther inquired.

"After that? After that, you learn how to release what's inside you, Luther. Otherwise, we're all doomed."


End file.
